


she wanted to be good at something

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Realization, Training, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "You're good at everything." Robin grabbed his bo staff again, adding in kicks and punches to his variety of attacks on the dummy. "I wish I was good at something. I want to be good at something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I want to be good at something."

The pink haired girl sat on the gym floor, leaning against the wall behind her. Every other Titan was out and about, leaving just her and the uptight leader of the Titans. She watched as the spiky haired teen trained, his mask off, revealing his blue eyes. He elegantly and smoothly twirled around a bo staff, easily hitting multiple points on the punching dummy (Jinx has named him Ted). 

"You're staring," Robin spoke up as he continued to practice. 

"I'm admiring, there's a difference," Jinx smiled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his movements never stopping. 

"What are you admiring?" he questioned as she got up and strolled casually towards him. She examined him from all angles, making memory of his movements. 

"It could be your riveting good looks," she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips. 

"I have been told my looks are something to admire," he joked back as Jinx rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl took him in one more time before throwing herself at him with a series of attacks. Each attack was blocked with a swing of Robin's bo staff, until her legs were swept out from under her. Jinx hit the mat hard, her arms and legs sprawled out dramatically. "Are you okay?" She glared up at him as he offered her a hand. Jinx took his hand and with one sharp tug, pulled him down. Before he could react, she had flipped them over so that she was straddling him, her arm pressed to his neck. 

"Did you learn that trick at the H.I.V.E. Academy?" Robin asked, almost condescendingly. 

"Are you mad that I took you down?" she responded in the same tone. With a smirk, he flipped them back over and pinned her arms to her sides. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but the bad luck sorceress stared up into his blue orbs and completely forgot any argument she had. He bent down to her ear with a smirk as she sucked in a breath. 

"I win," he whispered. Jinx tried to hide her smile as Robin released her arms and moved to sit beside her. The two stared at each other in silence before Jinx sat up. 

"Not a lot of people get to see you like this do they?" she questioned with admiration. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

"You're being playful and cocky. You're not acting like your usual stuck up, hardass leader self," Jinx explained as Robin let out a laugh. 

"There's nothing to worry about right now," he shrugged. 

"Maybe I bring out your carefree side," she said jokingly. She meant it in a fake flirtatious way, yet he was giving her a loving, serious look instead of a joking or fake outraged one. 

"Maybe you do," he responded as Jinx struggled to speak. In the time period of Jinx's rare muteness, Robin got up and resumed his training. Jinx stared up at him, watching as he did a series of punches and kicks. _Oh shit,_ Jinx thought to herself as she continued watching him. 

"Are you admiring again?" Robin teased as Jinx shook her head. 

"You're really good, that's all," Jinx murmured, "It's not surprising; I mean, you're the protege and son of Batman. You're good at everything." Robin grabbed his bo staff again, adding in kicks and punches to his variety of attacks on the dummy. "I wish I was good at something. I _want_ to be good at something."

"You're good at a lot of things," Robin replied, not bothering to look over at her. 

"Like what?" He paused his practice and strolled back over to her, crouching down to her level. He met her eyes as he pushed a piece of her pink hair from her face. 

"You're good at breaking me out of my shell. You're amazing at making me happy when I'm in one of my moods. Even better, you're amazing at making so many other people happy, even when _you're_ sad. I've seen your sketchbooks, even if you try to hide them. I know how amazing of an artist you are. I've heard you singing when you think no one else is around. I know how beautiful your voice sounds. I've seen how good you are with kids, even though you say you hate kids. I know how smart you truly are; you're right up there with Cyborg and Kid Flash. I know how good of a hero you are, even if you don't see it," Robin told her as Jinx stared back at him, her emotions all over the place. She struggled to speak as he continued to stare at her. So Jinx did what she does best: use sarcasm. 

"What are you? My stalker?" Jinx said as she let out a stiff laugh. 

"And I know how good you are at keeping people out, usually by deflecting things with your sarcasm and unwavering wit," he added quietly, "It's not a talent many people have." Jinx licked her lips and glanced down at her lap. "You are good at things Jinx, you just don't see it." Robin grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she met his gaze yet again. 

"You're not too bad yourself," she choked out as he gave her a gentle smile. 

"Sometimes." The two heroes sat in silence as Jinx played absentmindedly with Robin's fingers.

"I make you happy?" Jinx muttered, her eyes still focused on their intertwined fingers. 

"Yeah," he breathed out, "I can't describe it. Maybe it's because we're alike and you can see through me." 

"You are full of shit most of the time," Jinx mumbled. 

"It's different. It's not like Starfire where her happiness is infectious. And it's not like Cyborg and Beast Boy where their shenanigans and bickering make you laugh. And it's not like Raven where her dry sense of humor makes you laugh. You're just...there and you make everything feel better. It's like you bring comfort. It's your presence. You fill up a room. Not like Starfire with her warmth and happiness, but just...you're so you that it fills the room. You have such a strong presence that it's hard not to notice when you're around," he explained. 

"Thanks, Fearless Leader," she grinned as he rolled his eyes and got up. She smiled up at him as he picked up his bo staff again and met her gaze. 

"Careful, Jinxie," he chuckled, "Your smile and the way you're looking at me. You look like you're falling in love with me." He gave her a cheeky grin and a mock wink, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he went back to his training. If only he knew. As Jinx continued to watch him, her thoughts filled with only one thing. _Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
